A tire puncture sealant is obtained by blending an antifreezing agent such as propylene glycol with NR latex and/or a synthetic resin emulsion. Conventionally, in order to improve the injection properties of a tire puncture sealant by reducing the viscosity at low temperatures, a method of diluting the NR latex or synthetic resin emulsion by adding water to the tire puncture sealant and the method described in Patent Document 1 have been proposed.